1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call pickup method, and more particularly, to a call pickup method for a communication network system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Call pickup is a very useful function for a small and commercial private branch exchange (PBX) system. In detail, in a work group or in the same office, the call pickup is a function that allows one to answer a phone call to certain telephone used by someone else via said one's own telephone.
Generally, the function of call pickup should be performed in a PBX system. In other words, a telephone does not have the function of call pickup without the support of the PBX server. In early days, when a user wanted to pick up an incoming call to a specific phone, the user had to dial the extension number of the phone. However, the user is required to memorize the extension number, and it is inconvenient. Currently, through another method, what the user has to do is to dial an access key merely. For example, the user just presses “ ” the button to pick up the incoming call without memorizing any extension number.
Nevertheless, only complicated settings are accomplished in the PBX server, the above two conventional call pickup methods can be performed. Furthermore, different PBX servers have different settings, so it is impractical and confusing for users.
From the view of this problem, the main scope of the invention is to provide a call pickup method for a communication network system.